


Drabble: Your Next Time Lord Is Perfectly Aware Of What Time It Is

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from jay_linden: Do you have ANY idea what time it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Your Next Time Lord Is Perfectly Aware Of What Time It Is

Matt Smith is perfectly aware of what time it is. He should be, Tim-the-kinky-masseur-prostitute has him tied up facing the wall clock. Matt is watching the hands on the clock go round in circles and, meanwhile, Tim's hands are working him over while his cock works his way into him, trying to get him to relax, demanding he surrender and enjoy this.

"How much longer?" Tim asks, one hand stroking Matt's cock.

Matt groans in sheer frustration, but chokes it out. Hours, minutes, seconds to the premiere.

It feels like forever, but, finally, it's only hours, minutes, and seconds. Finally.


End file.
